Fandomly MLP AU
Background Due to the growing number of AUs being made, Treyen joked that next, there would be an MLP AU. Many were onboard with the idea, and thus, it became offical. Rules *You can pick whether you're an Earth pony, Pegasus or Unicorn. *No one can choose to be an Alicorn. The leaders will be decided later. *Each pony must choose a talent and cuite mark, regardless whether the cutie mark has grown in or not. *You must choose a job that's related to your talent (if yours is known). List of Ponies Earth Ponies *Fandomly member - Pony name - Cutie Mark; Talent and Job *Cure - Lilybloom - Flower and two smaller hearts; Good with plants and Owner of a Flower Shop *Icepelt-Chrysanthemum Chase-No cutie mark-No talent-Student *Tine - [pony name - bird wing bones - talent and job Pegasi *Fufu - Windrunner - Currently none (Will be wind lines); Fast flyer and currently none. *Oozora-chan - Neon Galaxies - Star constellation; Predicts future through astrology and works as Fortune teller. *Treyen - Pony name - Flying homing pigeon; Long-distance flying and works as a Messenger. Unicorns *Fandomly member - Pony name - Cutie Mark; Talent and Job *Talon - Pony name - Wand with three diamond shaped sparkles; Trickery and works as a Magician. *Living Cat Bed - Dragon Hoof - Red oriental-style dragon; Martial Arts and runs a dojo *Tina - Pony name - Treble cleff with one small diamond; Music and Freelance Composer/Performer *Kirby163 - 163 (but if you insist then Warpstar) - Five point yellow-orange star; Travelling The Ponies There are three kinds of ponies in Equestria. Earth Ponies They are the ponies that have no unique physical traits other than their cutie mark. They are the most common type of pony. Though they cannot actively use magic or are capable of flight, they have a connection to nature and animals. These are the only kind of ponies that can grow food and were the founders of Ponyville. Pegasi They are identified by the wings on their backs, giving them the gift of flight. They are also capable of controlling and walking on clouds. Their wings are very powerful, where they can create a mini-vortex by flying in circles to lift things up. Usually they can be found in Ponyville but they are the only pony to inhabit Cloudsdale. Unicorns They are identified by the single horn on their heads. They are gifted with magical ability and are able to learn spells which they can use at will. Though their spells must revolve around their talent. When they use a spell, their horn glows. Only pony to inhabit Canterlot but some can be found in Ponyville too. Cutie Marks and Talents On the side of a pony's hind is a unique mark, normally shaped as a particular object or symbol. Ponies are not born with this mark, and will later in life "earn" a cutie mark of their own. The cutie mark reflects the talent of a pony. A pony's talent is an innate ability that the pony excelles in. It can be anything from having a knack for swimming, building machinary, or even blowing the best raspberries. Category:Fandomly AU